Snowflakes
by KatorGator
Summary: Edward feels like his life is at a standstill. With nothing for him to put his time into after getting his body back, he's left with the crippling realization that he has feelings for his commanding officer. One thing leads to another and Ed discovers that his trips through the gate did more to him than he thought. MPreg RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of you out there! This is Kator, previously known as CherryYumDiddley like 500 years ago. This is a re-write of my very first fanfiction EVER. I wrote it when I was 12, and found it again when I was 19 and realized that I owed my fans an ending but the writing was AWFUL and I couldn't bear to do it unless I re-wrote the entire thing. So, here it is. This fic was previously called "Silver Lining" and is now called "Snowflakes". **

**This is a RoyEd yaoi MPreg fic, so if that's not for you, then have a lovely day and I hope you find what you're looking for. It's rated M just in case people freak out about how "inappropriate" the content is. **

**ANYWAY. I won't keep wasting your time. To my old readers, thank you for staying with me and I hope you enjoy the new and improved "Silver Lining". To my new readers, I hope you enjoy "Snowflakes"! Happy reading! More chapters to come very soon!**

Chapter 1

After all of the commotion from his visit home, Edward was happy to be on the train heading back to Central City. He loved his visits home, and being present for the birth of his nephew was an unforgettable experience.

This wasn't the first birth that Edward had witnessed, not by any means. When he was younger, he helped his now-sister-in-law Winry deliver a baby by promptly running around panicking like any levelheaded government official would. Even now, as his train rattled on past the rolling landscapes of Amestris, Ed couldn't help but smile at the memory. It always amazed him that women were able to do something that alchemists had been trying to figure out for decades: create human life. Ed was no stranger to the world of forbidden life-creating alchemy, and the fact that his brother and Winry were able to do something so incredible without any science at all – well, it was just amazing. And seeing the look on his brother's face as he held his son for the first time reassured Ed that he made the right decision in letting Al live independently after they got their bodies back.

Despite his happiness for his brother's success and fulfillment, Ed would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little jealous. Since getting their bodies back, Al had gotten married, began studying as a doctor, and had his first child. While Ed on the other hand…well, _hadn't_. Ed spent most of his days filling out paperwork for the military and most of his nights reading more about how to get better at alchemy. He didn't ever feel the need to abandon his military position – it was a steady job and as a 19-year-old boy, where else was he supposed to find a salary like the one the state provided him? He knew that he had plenty of time to get married and have kids and all of that, and he wasn't really in a rush or anything, but seeing his brother do all of these things before he had even kissed anyone was a little… upsetting.

Ed had spent a lot of his life focused on a goal – be it bringing his mother back to life or restoring Al to his original body – and when he had finally accomplished that goal, he realized that there were a lot of things he had missed out on developmentally. First, Ed realized that he had missed out on his most pristine opportunity to be an angsty teenager. Yeah, it doesn't sound like a big deal, but when you don't get to whine about stupid mundane things at any point in your life because you're too focused on saving the world and your only living family member from impending doom, it really sucks to miss out on. Second, Ed hadn't really had time to think about sexuality or his romantic life. It's not that he _didn't_ have sexual urges or that he _wasn't capable_ of having crushes, he just didn't have _time_. And third, when the dust from his busy life had finally settled and Ed was able to reflect on himself for the first time in years, he was left with the terrible realization that he had indeed developed feelings for someone along his journey. He had developed feelings for the self-centered, pompous, stuck-up, "ladies man" that was Roy Mustang.

And as the train pulled into the station at Central City and Edward stepped onto the platform, he was very displeased to see said "self-centered, pompous, stuck-up, 'ladies-man'" leaning casually against one of the walls of the station. Edward didn't try to hide his scowl as he approached his commanding officer.

"Couldn't they send _anyone_ else to get me? Aren't you too busy to take time out of your day to come pick me up from the train station?"

Mustang's lips curved into his signature smirk and his eyebrows lifted ever so slightly as he spoke, "No, really, I insisted. I'm never to busy to handle such a _small_ task."

Ed felt his blood begin to boil and his hands balled into tight fists. "Was that supposed to be a short joke?"

"What? Of course not. I just didn't want anyone else to have to take time out of their day to do something on such _short_ notice. Even if it is something as _tiny_ as picking up a _brat_ from a train station."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a fucking giant! Who the hell do you think you are, calling me short!? You stupid tower of a grizzly bear bastard!" Anger wasn't something that Ed knew how to handle well. In fact, it normally ended with him embarrassing himself.

"Oh, come on now, don't get your panties in a knot. My car's around back." The Colonel's smirk didn't waver as he turned to walk out of the station, Edward following reluctantly behind.

"How was Resembool?"

"It was fine. The baby was born healthy. They had a boy." Small talk. Ed always sucked at small talk.

"That's nice. I look forward to seeing pictures. It'll be nice to have another baby for people to gush over. Elisia is getting too big." Roy took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his car while Ed went around to the passenger side. "Have you found any girls here in central city that you're interested in?" Mustang teased.

"I don't have time for that stuff." Ed felt his hands clamming up, his throat tightening. Damn, this was uncomfortable. Why couldn't it just be easy to be around Mustang? Why couldn't he just be his normal smart-ass self? "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Ed hissed back. Shit. That didn't sound too jealous did it? No, of course not. Mustang was straight. And straight guys can never pick up on stuff like that.

"Oh no. Goodness knows that you're the only one for me Edward." The keys went into the ignition and the engine roared to life. The car pulled out of the station and into the empty streets of late-night Central City.

In a normal situation, Ed would just laugh off Mustang's comment. But in this particular situation, after watching his brother enjoying his fulfilling life, and then having a five hour long train ride in which to reflect on his own unfulfilled love life, and then having his unreachable crush tease him about the fact that he couldn't have him, this comment struck a nerve. Ed sat quietly against the window with his cheek in his palm.

"You okay Fullmetal?" Mustang broke the silence as they approached the apartment complex where Ed lived.

"I'm fine. Just park the fucking car already so I can go home."

"You really should watch your language little boy."

That was it. The "straw that broke the chimera's genetically engineered back" as they say.

"I'm not a kid Mustang, so you can stop fucking treating me like one. And I'm not little. I have a growing problem. Would it kill you to sop being a dick for one day? Like, one fucking day? I have a lot going on right now and I really don't need to have to deal with your shit." Ed reached for the door knob of the car, prepared to make an elaborate and over-dramatic escape, only to find his attempt foiled by a locked handle. As he turned to make another snotty remark to Mustang about how he couldn't even unlock the door because he's that much of a fucking _idiot_, he was shocked to see Mustang's face dangerously close to his own.

So shocked, that he didn't have time to react before Mustang's lips were kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I know that this is a very early upload (considering I just uploaded Chapter 1) but I feel like it's okay since a lot of you waited like 4 years for this. So here it is! The sex scene. Very different from last time when I had to have my friend write it because I was too awkward. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

In life there are a few moments that seem to last forever. Some of those moments are good, like when you finally get the job offer that you've been waiting for since forever. Some of those moments are bad, like the moment when you answer the door to find the police standing there with solemn faces as one of them says so softly that you can't even hear it "we've got some bad news". For Edward Elric, the moment when Roy Mustang's lips touched his, was one of those moments. Now, whether that moment was good or bad, Ed still wasn't sure. But the few seconds that the kiss took place in felt like hours as Ed's normally rational brain tried to comprehend what was going on.

A normal, rational person would have pulled away and asked Mustang to explain himself. A normal, rational person would have reached for the lock and unlocked the door. But in the seconds-that-felt-like-hours in which this kiss took place, Edward made the very bad decision of shutting off the rationality in his brain completely. He lifted his hands, placed them on the curve of Mustang's neck, and kissed the other back man without any trace of resistance.

He could feel the slight surprise that Mustang had in Ed's reaction, but he didn't care. He was feeling too many things to organize them correctly and they kept appearing and disappearing like floating objects in an ocean tide. Confusion. Nervousness. Euphoria. Happiness. Anger. All of them, coming and going causing his stomach to feel nauseated. This was his first kiss after all and he had no idea if he was even doing it right.

Roy's mouth forced open Ed's and Ed tensed up as he felt the other man's tongue caress his. Mustang's breath was hot and his lips were rough and his hands were holding Ed so tightly. Ed didn't resist as Roy's kiss got harder and the hand that was holding the back of his hair began to pull. He let out a soft moan has Roy moved his mouth to his neck and ran his hot tongue along the incredibly sensitive skin. It wasn't until Roy moved his hand to Ed's crotch that rationality began to flood back into Ed's brain and reality began to set in. With a sudden smack in the face as Mustang's hand fondled Ed's manhood through his pants, Ed's hands found the lock and pulled. The door flew open and Ed was out of the car before Mustang had time to react, and Ed ran to his apartment building.

It was probably dangerous to run up the stairs to his door as fast as he did, but Ed wasn't worried about that at all. He just wanted to get into his apartment and freak out about what had just happened. His heart was racing and bulge in his pants wasn't doing him any favors but he reached his apartment, unlocked the door, and ran inside in record time. He shut the door behind him, clicked the lock and collapsed into one of the chairs at his kitchen table. He was out of breath and covered in sweat. What. The fuck. Had just happened?

Ed felt like throwing up and crying and being dead all at the same time. He was humiliated. He knew that Mustang liked to fuck with him but this was crossing a line. Maybe he had made it too obvious when he asked if Roy had a girlfriend. Maybe he had been too much of a smart-ass. But none of that permitted Mustang to touch him like that. His head was swirling with thoughts: What if Mustang was just horny and Ed was something for him to play with? How far would they have gone? What if Mustang was just trying to prove that Ed was gay so that he could tell people and embarrass Ed more than he already had? And, of course, what if Mustang felt for Ed the same way that Ed felt about Mustang?

Wait. No. That was impossible. Because Roy Mustang was straight. And straight guys don't have feelings for their 19-year-old subordinates. Right? Right.

As Ed was calming down, there was a knock on the door. And Ed wasn't an idiot so he knew exactly who the asshole was that was knocking on his door at – he checked the clock on his counter – 12:30 AM. He took a deep breath, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do. You were being a bastard."

"How was I being a bastard?"

"You were fucking with me because you somehow figured out that I'm gay."

Mustang's face made Ed realize that he had just said the wrong thing. Mustang had no clue that Ed was gay. Fuck.

"You're gay?" Mustang's voice was odd. Steady, yet somehow nervous.

"It doesn't matter. You apologized. Just go home and let me get some sl-" he was cut off by Mustang's lips against his. Mustang pushed his way into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

This time, Ed's brain was thinking rationally. He put both hands on Mustang's chest and pushed him away. "What the fuck!?"

"Edward…" Mustang's voice was low. Lower than usual. He took a step closer. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?"

The words hit Ed like a truck. What the fuck was this asshole talking about? "What do you mean…?"

His question was answered with another kiss. This one was softer, more passionate. As Roy pulled away, he looked down into Edward's face and said "Edward. I think I'm in love with you."

Ed's stomach was in his throat. He couldn't believe that this was real. It couldn't be. "Stop fucking with me!" Ed nearly shouted, but he didn't make any effort to get away from the other man.

"I'm not. I'm not fucking with you." Mustang leaned down and kissed Edward again. And Ed kissed back. The two men held each other and kissed, and kissed, and kissed until Roy lifted Ed off of his feet and carried him to Ed's bedroom. He flung the smaller man down on the bed and began kissing his neck. Ed let out a soft moan and moved his hands awkwardly to Mustang's back.

Mustang began removing Edward's clothing. First his cloak. Then his jacket. Then his shirt. "Damn Fullmetal, you wear so many layers…" He began kissing Ed's now bare chest.

"Shut up. Bastard." Ed's face was flushed and he felt the lump in his pants growing more and more uncomfortable. But he was nervous. He wanted Roy to touch him, but at the same time he was terrified.

"You okay?" Mustang asked after Ed had once again switched the position of his hands.

"I just…I've never done anything like this before…" It was embarrassing to admit, but it was true. Ed was really nervous. Too nervous.

One of Roy's signature smirks appeared on his lips. "You're so fucking cute, you know that?" He sucked on the skin on Ed's neck and bit down lightly. "You're so fucking cute. Do you know how long I've wanted you?" His hand found its way to Ed's crotch and began to massage the bulge through Ed's pants.

"God…." Ed grinded against Mustang's hand, longing desperately to be touched.

"You like that, huh? For someone who hasn't done this before you sure are eager." Roy's finger's seamlessly undid Ed's pant button and pulled down the zipper.

As Roy finished pulling down Ed's pants he paused and gently caressed the scar above Ed's metal leg. Al had gotten his body back and Ed got his arm, but his leg was still automail. Ed didn't have any desire to fix it either – he kept it as a symbol of all that he went through. Mustang bent down and kissed the cold metal, and then slid up and grasped Ed's fully erect cock.

"Uhn…" Ed moaned out, unable to hold back the pleasure that feeling someone else's hands on his penis gave him. "Please…"

He didn't need to say anything else. Roy slid the length of Ed's cock into his mouth. Ed's moans made Roy's own penis hard and motivated him to begin to suck. His head moved up and down Ed's penis, his tongue wetting the base for his hand to slide with his mouth. Roy's mouth was hot and tight and Ed could not contain himself.

"Oh god…Roy…Roy…" he moaned and reached for the other man's raven hair. He pushed Roy's head down until his lips touched the very base of his cock and he felt him gag. "Uhn…Roy…"

Before he could say anything, Ed was cumming. He came long and hard into Roy's mouth, but Roy didn't pull off until he was finished. Roy swallowed hard and wiped off his saliva-covered lips on the back of his hand. "Turn over." He commanded and Ed didn't hesitate to obey.

"This is going to hurt because it's your first time. Let me know if it's too much." Roy pulled down his pants and Ed turned around to look at his lover's penis. It was everything he expected it would be. Long, pink, thick. He felt himself getting hard again at the very sight of it. Roy reached into the pocket of the jacket that he had thrown on the floor and pulled out a small clear bottle. He squeezed out some of the clear gel onto his hand and rubbed it along his dick. Then he reached down and began to lightly message Ed's asshole.

"Aahhh…" This was unlike anything Ed had felt before. Who knew that there were so many nerves down there! His hands curled into fists around his sheets and Roy slid his fingers inside of him. It hurt a little, but only because of the unwanted stretching. "God…Roy…"

Roy pulled out his fingers and grabbed his penis. Slowly, he guided it to Ed's opening. Ed gave a slight moan of protest but didn't make any effort to pull away. It hurt, but the pleasure was even greater. "Fuck. Oh fuck. Roy…"

The Colonel placed both hands on his subordinate's hips, pushed his entire length inside, and began to thrust himself in and out. "Oh god…" The pleasure was over bearing. He thrusted harder and harder. "Oh god Ed. I've wanted to do this for so long. Oh god Fullmetal…"

Ed had moved his right hand to his own penis and was jerking himself off while Mustang pounded into him. This was unlike anything he had experienced before and before he knew it he was cumming again. He came into his hand and all over his sheets just as he heard Mustang give one final loud moan and he too was cumming inside of Ed. "God… god…" Mustang stayed inside of Ed for a little while until he was completely finished and then pulled out. His semen leaked onto the sheets but neither of them cared about cleaning up the mess. Roy leaned over and kissed Ed on the mouth, pulled out his braid, and ran his fingers through his soft golden hair.

"I love you." Ed whispered, as his eyes grew heavy. He had finally said it. The words that had been wanting to leave his lips for so long. The words that were in the air every time Roy Mustang entered a room or called his house. The words that Ed had been so afraid of. He had finally said it. And with the lightness in his chest of finally being able to say how he felt, he slipped into a blissful, dreamless, sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Small beams of sunlight found their way through Ed's closed curtains and onto his face, tugging at him to wake up. This he did reluctantly, yawning and stretching himself out on his messy sheets. He lifted his sluggish legs over the edge and pulled himself upright, which turned out to be incredibly painful. His ass hurt. "Fuck…" Ed mumbled, reaching behind him to massage his lower back. And then, just like that, all of the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. He had sex with Roy Mustang. And his ass really hurt.

He looked around his room to find that he was alone. Roy was gone. But Ed knew that he was probably sitting at his kitchen table right outside of the door drinking Ed's expensive coffee without any respect for Ed's things. It was this thought that prompted Ed to get the hell up, slip into his robe, and leave his room to confront the coffee-stealing asshole. He opened the door to his bedroom and limped out into the kitchen. To his surprise, Ed discovered that he was completely alone in the apartment. Roy was gone.

To be sure, Ed checked the bathroom and his bedroom again, but came up short (no pun intended). There was no one else there.

Where had Roy gone? Did he seriously just leave while Ed was sleeping? What an asshole! Or maybe last night was all a dream. But of course, that couldn't be true. The pain in Ed's rear was too real and the cum-stains on Ed's sheets were definitely not put there by him alone.

"_Edward…I think I'm in love with you…"_ Mustang's words hung in the air like the persistent smell of burned cookies. No matter how hard he tried, Ed couldn't forget the night he had just experienced. Roy's scent. His touch. The way that his skin felt against Ed's. The way his voice got low as he moaned Ed's name. All of it was stuck in Ed's head and absolutely refused to vacate the premises.

Was Roy really in love with him, or did he just say that to try to get Ed to have sex with him? I mean, Roy was an asshole but he wasn't that much of an asshole…right? That was Ed's virginity. Something that's very precious. Ed was glad that it was Roy that took it, but he was terrified at the thought that it was just a one-night stand. Roy was famous for being a fleeting lover to women all over the city, but Ed couldn't shake the feeling that Roy's words last night were true. He loved Roy. He knew that. And holding onto the thought that Roy felt the same way was the only thing keeping him from doing something crazy.

Trying his hardest to clear his head, Ed limped over to the counter and started a pot of coffee. He felt weird, and it wasn't just because of the physical pain that his lower half was in. He just felt…weird. Last night was a blur and yet it was as vividly real as the coffee that was now slowly brewing into the pot. He poured himself a cup of the hot bitter liquid and added an unhealthy amount of sugar. He thought about how gross coffee was, and how nobody really liked it the way that it was by itself. Something sweet always had to be added to make it better – to make it bearable. For him, the "something sweet" for the day was assuring himself that the only reason why Roy left so suddenly was because he needed to be back at headquarters for work without seeming suspicious. It held him over for most of the day, especially because he kept telling himself that Roy was going to call. But as these things often go, there was no call.

In fact, there wasn't any word at all from Mustang. _For weeks_. Before that night, Mustang always found an excuse to stop in and bother Ed while he was at work. He would come by to drop "very important paper-work that must be read by the end of the day" on Ed's desk, only for Ed to discover that the "very important paper-work that must be read by the end of the day" was just a very badly written porno typed out on office paper. These were the kind of pranks that pissed Ed off, but at the same time they were part of the reason why Ed started developing feelings for Roy. But in the weeks that followed their night of lovemaking, there wasn't any sign of Mustang at all.

A few times, Ed thought that he heard Mustang talking to someone around a corner, but as soon as he turned to check, there was no one there. Which brought him to the conclusion that Roy didn't _want_ to see Ed. Hell, he was _avoiding_ Ed. Part of Ed really wanted to storm into his commanding officer's department and demand an explanation. But the more dominant part of Ed felt like shit and was just as afraid of seeing Roy as Roy was of him.

And unfortunately for Ed, he wasn't just feeling like shit because of Mustang. For a few weeks Ed had been feeling utterly disgusting. He felt sluggish and nauseas and was spending a considerable amount of time throwing up. At first he figured that he probably had the flu or something, but when he couldn't call out of work any longer and he still felt like shit, he knew that something had to be wrong. He also knew that he should probably go to a doctor. But going to see a doctor probably meant needles. And Ed hated needles. So he was perfectly content in waiting out his sickness even if it killed him.

Ed finally saw Roy again about two months after they had sex. Roy came into Ed's cubicle holding a clipboard and wouldn't look Ed directly in the eyes. "Hello Fullmetal." His voice was calm and cool. Like nothing had happened two months ago.

"Oh so you're speaking to me again?" Ed shot back.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am. I'm your commanding officer and I'm required to talk to all of subordinates when their performance is falling."

_Required_. By his _job_. Ugh, what an _asshole_. "What do you mean? My performance isn't falling!" Ed was getting seriously ticked off.

"According to this, you've called out 15 times in the last 2 months. That isn't like you. And between us, a few people have expressed concern in your well-being. They say that you've been getting sick. On the job. We can't have that."

This was pissing Ed off. The first time they speak in months and all he can talk about is Ed's performance at work? "Well what do you want me to do about it, bastard? I can't help that I'm sick."

"Go see a doctor."

"I don't think that I need to. And it's none of your goddamned business."

"Actually it is my business. If you miss one more day of work because you don't want to go see a doctor, I'm putting you on probation. You have the day off tomorrow. Go see a doctor. That's an order." And with that, Colonel Mustang turned and left Ed's cubicle.

What. An. Ass. Jeez, Ed though that the cold shoulder was the worst part of this whole thing, but he was wrong. What had Ed ever done to him? Nothing! Maybe Roy was just ashamed of the fact that he had gay sex with someone and didn't want Ed to be a reminder. What a homophobic piece of shit. But unfortunately for Ed, that homophobic piece of shit was right – he _did_ need to see a doctor.

When Ed got home he called a local clinic and made an appointment for the following day. He hated doctors but he knew that he wasn't going to get any better until he found out what was wrong with him. Seeing Roy today really shook him up and he felt even shittier than he already did so he decided to just go to bed early so he wouldn't give himself a panic attack thinking about it.

When he woke up the next day he got dressed and sluggishly made his way to the stupid clinic. It was a small office that was walking distance from his apartment, which was good because Ed couldn't drive. Ed didn't really like going out in public because he was sort of a celebrity around the people who knew what he looked like and didn't like all of the attention. So he saved the world once. So what? He opened the door to the clinic and was happy to see that he was alone in the waiting room. He walked up to the desk where an old woman with white hair was sitting.

"Hello sir! Do you have an appointment?"

"I do. Uh, Elric."

The woman paused for a moment, took a deep breath and said "Elric? Like Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Great. "Yeah. That's me. I have an appointment."

"Oh! Oh yes, right away Mr. Elric! Right away! It's so wonderful to finally meet you! I want to thank you personally for saving my family and me! I know that you probably get this a lot but you truly are a hero!"

"Yeah. Thanks. I was just doing what was right." Ed smiled softly. "My appointment…?"

"Oh yes. Right away."

Ed was lead down a hallway and into a small room with a few chairs, some medical equipment, and one of those uncomfortable benches with paper on it to keep the germs away. The old woman handed Ed a cup and told him to fill it to the line in the bathroom to his left and that the doctor would be right in. She also told him to disrobe and put on the paper gown that was on one of the chairs. Ed did as she said, and had just finished putting on the paper gown when the doctor walked in.

The doctor was a young woman with black hair and glasses. She looked almost too young to be a doctor. "Hello Mr. Elric, I'm Doctor Sarah Lee and I'm here to figure out what's wrong with you." She smiled and closed the door behind her as she walked over to the bench where Ed was sitting. "So what seems to be the problem?" She lowered her clipboard and looked Ed in the eyes. She was very kind and Ed didn't feel as uncomfortable around her as he usually did around doctors.

Ed explained his symptoms. The vomiting, the fatigue, the muscle aches. He answered honestly when the doctor asked if he was sexually active. He also explained the despite his frequent vomiting, he had managed to gain a lot of weight. The doctor listened, nodded, and took out her stethoscope.

"Well it looks like you probably caught some form of mononucleosis. It's very common, especially with people who are newly sexually active. There's a simple anti-biotic that I can give you, but I just want to be sure. I'm going to listen to your heart and different areas of your lungs and stomach, but just let me know if I make you uncomfortable, okay?" Ed nodded, and the doctor began to move the stethoscope around Ed's bare back and chest. When she got to his stomach, she jumped back a little in surprise.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

The doctor looked at her stethoscope and then back at Ed's stomach. Silently, she placed the cold metal back to Ed's stomach. Her face hardened. Something was wrong.

"Doc, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing…just…strange…" She removed the stethoscope and then walked over to one of the desks with her medical supplies. "Mr. Elric, I'm going to need to take a small blood sample. There might be a bigger issue than what I originally thought." She took out a small blade and a glass tube. She pricked Ed's finger and took a small amount of blood, mumbled about how that should be enough, and told Ed that she would call him within a week.

Ed left the doctor's office feeling more uneasy than before. What had she heard? Why did she suddenly become so serious? Ed didn't think he could handle any more of this. He went into his apartment and started crying. He was just so stressed out from everything – Roy, the doctor, his brother being so far away – everything. He didn't even feel like himself. _He was crying_. He _never_ cried. Especially not over stupid crap like this. His life was a mess. And he desperately missed his little brother. He just wanted the doctor to figure out what the hell was wrong with him so he could get back to his normal goddamned life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update! Woo!**

Chapter 4

The next few days were a blur as Ed did the best he could to try to stay calm about what happened at the doctor's office. It wasn't until a solid week went by that Ed finally received a phone call from Dr. Sarah Lee.

"Hello, Mr. Elric?"

"Yeah, this is me…"

"Ah, yes. Hello. This is Doctor Sarah Lee. I got the results of your tests back. I'm sorry that I didn't call sooner; I just wanted to be absolutely sure before I called. Would you be able to come to my office this afternoon? I could give you a doctor's note for work. This is urgent."

"Yeah, sure. Of course I'll be there." He wanted to ask if everything was okay, but by the sounds of "this is urgent" he knew that he already had his answer.

The walk to the clinic seemed to take forever and when he walked into the office he felt like he was going to throw up. _Again_. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. What was wrong? Was he going to find out that he had cancer? Or something worse? He wondered how many more years or months or _days_ he was going to be told that he had left. As he walked up to the front desk, he didn't have to say a word for the white haired woman to immediately call the doctor with "Mr. Edward Elric has arrived!"

He was once again led down the hallway of the clinic, but this time he was brought into a different room. This room was smaller, and the walls were lined with bookshelves and pictures. In the center of the room sat a large oak desk with two chairs in front of it. Seated at the desk was Dr. Sarah Lee. She dismissed the white haired woman (who politely closed the door behind her) and asked Ed to "please have a seat". Ed obeyed and the two of them sat together in silence.

Dr. Sarah Lee's dark eyes peered at Ed over her glasses, analyzing him, searching for some trace of something that Ed was unsure of. She exhaled softly, folded her hands together on her desk, and closed her eyes. "Mr. Elric, what I'm about to tell you makes no scientific sense. You might think that I'm crazy, and I'd probably say the same thing to you if you told me what I'm about to tell you, but I need you to promise to bear with me until I'm finished explaining. Do you understand?"

Ed stared back, surprised. "Yes, I understand. But wha—"

"And I think that we can both agree that this will be a lot easier for everyone involved if we don't lie to each other. So I'm going to need you to tell me the truth when I ask you questions, regardless of how personal the answers might be. But trust me when I say that anything that you share with me is in complete confidence and I would sooner die than share any personal information about my patients with anyone. Are we clear?"

This woman was very different from the sweet, gentle, young woman that Ed had met a few days earlier. "Yes. We're clear."

"Good. Now then." She unfolded her hands and picked up a piece of paper on her desk. "When we met a few days ago, I suspected that you might have a form of mononucleosis. Which is common in men your age and matched many of the symptoms that you described. I decided to listen to your heart, lungs, and stomach as a standard procedure, when I noticed something odd. When I put my stethoscope on your stomach, I heard a heart beat."

Ed was confused. "So? Isn't it normal to hear my heartbeat? I mean, my stomach isn't that far away from my heart…"

"Not your heartbeat. Another one. A smaller one. One that I usually hear when I listen to the stomachs of pregnant mothers."

"What are you saying?"

"I didn't believe what I was hearing so I decided to run a few tests. I ran the urine sample, and when that came up positive, I ran your blood samples and found that your blood contained HGC, a hormone that is commonly found in the blood of pregnant women."

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense. I'm a man."

"Of course I know that Mr. Elric, do I look like an idiot?" The doctor's voice was angry. She was looking at Ed with steady eyes. "When I realized that my results couldn't possibly be right, I decided to do some more research. A different kind of research." She reached into a drawer on her desk and pulled out a file that was marked "CLASSIFIED" and had the military's seal on it. She had been doing her research in the classified section of Central's military library.

"You see, the doctors in this town are granted access to certain files in the military's library. I've never had any reason to look through them. Well, until now." She opened the file to reveal a military report with a picture of a middle-aged man paper-clipped to the top. "This file contains information about a man who became pregnant. He had apparently been charged with murder after he tried to transmute his two twin daughters into one after one of them had died of illness. As you can imagine, he killed his other daughter in the process. After spending some time in jail, it was discovered that he had become pregnant from another inmate. The doctors at the time believed that when he had tried to transmute his daughters, he did something to his body. He did some sort of permanent damage that resulted in parts of his insides changing. Basically, he somehow grew a uterus." She closed the file in disgust and slammed it onto her desk. "Now, I know that alchemists claim to be scientists, but there is no science behind something like that. That's supernatural and bizarre. And the craziest part? He wasn't the only account. Another man was also found to be pregnant, but this _scientist_ tried to bring his dead boyfriend back to life. When it failed and took his left lung, he moved on and found a new boyfriend, and they were shocked to find out that they were going to be having a baby."

Ed sat across the desk in horror. He knew why she was telling him this. And he knew that she wasn't lying. The two of them sat in extremely heavy silence for what felt like hours.

"I was young. My mother died. We just wanted to see her smile again." It had been a long time since he had said those words. It had been a long time since he had to reflect on the nightmare of his past. "It…It took my leg. That's why it's automail."

The doctor continued to stare at him. "Mr. Elric, I know that I don't have to tell you that meddling with human lives is extremely dangerous. While I was at the library, I did a bit of research on you as well. You'd be surprised how much of your life has been documented by the military."

"Well that's what happens when you sign your life away to the state. Not even your past belongs to you."

"Mr. Elric, I want to help you. I believe that you weren't trying to play God when you did what you did. And I know that getting pregnant was never on your to-do list. If you take this to the military they will do experiments on you."

She was right. Even with Bradley gone, there were still too many shady parts of the military. It would always be like that. When an entire nation runs on a science that's built on trial and error, there will never be a time when experiments on humans isn't a part of the military's dirty secrets.

"So... I'm…pregnant?" Ed barely managed to get the words out. They sounded so strange coming from his mouth. He wanted to say that it was impossible. But after all he'd seen, he knew that nothing was impossible.

The doctor nodded. "It would appear so. You're about 2 months along. You're going to need to take a leave from work for a while. I know that it's going to be hard to do because there isn't anyone you can even go to because the nation still doesn't have a new president, but-"

"There is someone." The idea was horrible to even think. Dragging Roy into this was going to be a disaster. But even without a president, Roy Mustang had managed to work his way into a very considerable position of power. Although he was still technically ranked as a "Colonel", everyone knew that the military had granted him more authority and responsibility until they had time to properly promote him. Roy would definitely be able to give Ed the time off that he needed. And since Roy was…well, the father…He deserved to know that truth.

Ed explained everything to the doctor. He explained Al. His mother. His relationship and intercourse with Roy Mustang. And he explained that telling Roy Mustang the situation could get him the time off from work that he needed. But he also explained that there was no way in hell that Roy Mustang was ever going to believe that Edward Elric was pregnant.

"Can you bring him here?" The doctor asked. "I was able to convince you pretty easily. Maybe it will be easier for him to understand if he hears it from a professional. Can you bring him by on Wednesday?"

Wednesday. Two days away. Sure. That was enough time for Ed to mend things up with Roy and convince him to go to a doctor's office with him, right? Haha, of fucking course not.

"Sure. I'll bring him by."

"Great. I'm sorry that I had to be so harsh with you. This is a lot for me to handle as well. Alchemists have done a lot of good to the world but at the same time they've also done a lot of damage. It's upsetting to watch. But we'll be in touch. Hang in there."

When Ed got back to his apartment, he knew that was only one thing that he could do. He walked over to his phone, punched in the numbers, and waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?"

"Al…"

"Ed? Hey! What's going on! I haven't heard from you since you visited! How are you?"

Ed was so happy to hear Al's voice. "Al, I need to ask you a favor."

"Brother…is everything okay?" Al always knew when something was wrong. He knew Ed better than anyone.

"There's actually… something happened. And I need you to be here with me for a little while. Do you think you could…just for a few days…come out to Central?"

He knew the answer before Al spoke the words.

"I'll be there tonight. I'll get on the first train out of here. Should I call Mustang to drive me…?"

"No!"

"…"

"No, uh, I'll call a cab. We shouldn't bother him right now. He's got a lot going on with the whole trying to become president thing…you know…"

"Oh yeah. Okay. Well I'll see you soon brother!"

"Yeah Al. See you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The knock on Edward's apartment door could not have come soon enough. Seeing Al's smile always made Ed feel better. And Al always smiled when he saw Ed. Regardless of the distance between them; Ed and Al were always close. And when Ed opened the door to his apartment late that night it took everything that he had not to tackle his brother to the ground with his embrace.

"Haha, hey Ed!" Al's voice was soft and gentle. Ed released his hug and led his brother into the apartment, closing the door behind him. The two made small talk for a bit while Ed put on a pot of coffee. He wanted Al to feel settled and comfortable before he revealed the urgent reason that Al had to come to Central immediately. He asked Al about Winry, about the baby, but he was running out of things to ask about before the obvious question came.

"Ed. It's nice to see you, as always, and I'm not complaining, but…" Al placed both of his hands on his warm coffee mug. "Why did you ask me to leave my family and come to central so late at night? What happened?"

Ed took a deep breath. He knew that Al would believe him. His nervousness had nothing to do with convincing. It had everything to do with the scolding he knew he was going to get for being so reckless.

"Something's…happened…." Ed explained everything to Al. Everything. He explained that once they got their bodies back and went their separate ways he realized that he was gay and that he had feelings for Roy Mustang. He explained that for a long time he did his best concealing his feelings, and he explained the night when he came back from Resembool feeling particularly vulnerable and lost his virginity to his commanding officer. And of course, he explained his recent visit to the doctor and the news he had received.

For a while, Al was silent. He stared at his coffee mug like he was having some sort of telepathic conversation with it. And then, finally, he looked up at Ed. His eyes were not stern like Ed expected them to be. They were not filled with anger or disappointment. They were filled with tears. Sorrow.

"Ed…I'm so sorry. I'm so…"

"What? Al how is any of this your fault?"

"I've been so selfish. You sacrificed everything for me. You wasted your teenage life trying to help me. And what have I been doing? I've been so worried about myself! I got married to Winry without even thinking about how you would feel, I had a baby, and I haven't even been writing you letters!"

Ed was very taken aback. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"I knew you were gay and I didn't talk to you about it because I thought that you'd talk to me when you were ready. I've been so selfish. And now you're suffering. I'm so sorry Ed. I'm so sorry."

"Al, this isn't your fault! Don't be upset! This is my fault!" He was getting emotional from watching his brother cry. He hated seeing Al cry. "Please don't cry…"

Al picked up a napkin and dried his face. "I just feel so bad. If I were there for you none of this would have happened. The Colonel wouldn't have taken advantage of you and you wouldn't be…well…" He paused "Pregnant."

"This isn't the Colonel's fault. It's mine."

"Well what does he have to say about all of this? It's his kid too after all!"

Ed looked away. "I haven't exactly…told him…yet…"

"What are you waiting for!?"

"Hey, get off my case. I just found out like a day ago." He took a sip of his coffee. "The doctor wants to speak with him. She thinks that she can do a better job convincing him than I can. She wants me to bring him by on Wednesday."

"So you're going to tell him to go to the doctor with you?"

"If I can get him to stop ignoring me…"

"Ignoring you?" There it was. Al had gone from upset to angry. Only the anger wasn't directed at Ed.

"Well not really ignoring. Just…avoiding me…everywhere…"

"Then how are you going to convince him to show up to the doctor?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

Al got up and walked over to the counter where Ed's phone was.

"Al what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Mustang."

"Al it's like two in the morning!"

"Well that's too bad for him then."

Ed got up from his seat but knew that his efforts were pointless. When Al made up his mind about something he was even more stubborn than Ed was. Al's fingers dialed the numbers and Ed watched anxiously.

"Hello?" Roy's voice was groggy. He must have been asleep before the phone woke him up.

"Colonel Mustang? I need to ask you something."

"Al?"

"Yeah, this is Al."

"Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?" it was amazing how quickly Mustang could jump into action. The grogginess disappeared and his voice was alert. "Is Edward okay?"

"Ed's…alright. I'm actually calling from his apartment. I'm in Central."

"Why are you in central? Did something happen?"

"Something has happened. Ed isn't doing so well and his doctor wants you to go with him on Wednesday for his visit. Do you think you could do that?"

"I can…But I don't understand why Ed having the flu needs me to go to the doctor with him…"

"Just be there."

Even as an observer, Ed was startled at Al's assertiveness. He could imagine how Mustang would feel on the other end of the phone.

"Will do. Goodnight Al."

Al hung up the phone and sat back down at the table with Ed. He gave Ed a steady look.

"You understand that your life is going to change forever, don't you? This isn't some kind of game. Just like the last time you messed with human lives, there's a price that you're going to have to pay. Nothing comes free."

The words cut like knives. Nothing ever came free. And Al was right. Ed's entire life was about to change forever. He was going to have a baby whether he liked it or not, and it was going to be his responsibility. Forever.

"I'm sorry Al." Was all Ed could get muster in response. He was tired. These last few months were beginning to ware on him.

He helped Al set up a sleeping area in the living room and then went to sleep in his bed. The stench of that god-forsaken night still lingered in the air. Lying in his bed, Ed could still hear Roy's rough moans. He had wanted Roy for so long. He should have known that getting what he wanted came at a steep price. It always did.

Wednesday came faster than any of them anticipated. And regardless of how much mental preparing Ed did in advance, nothing prepared him for the horrible knot he got in his stomach when both Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye stepped into the clinic that afternoon. This was certainly not going to go over well.

The old woman called them into Dr. Sarah Lee's office and they were all seated in chairs. They sat in awkward silence while the waited for the doctor to enter the room.

"Does anyone want to explain to me why we have to be present at one of Edward's doctor's appointments?" It was Hawkeye that broke the silence.

"Well I suppose that's my job." Doctor Sarah Lee entered the room and closed the door behind her. "I see that telling Edward to bring Mr. Mustang in meant bringing a whole party to my office. Lovely." She took her seat at the desk. "Now. Mr. Mustang. There's something that I need to explain to you."

Edward sat in silence as the doctor explained the situation. He watched as Roy Mustang listened. To be honest, he fully expected Roy to stand up and walk out of the office with some sort of "this is utter bullshit" comment, but to his surprise, Roy listened with a steady face. He paused to ask the occasional question, like: "So this has happened before?" or to make a comment along the lines of: "Right, I see". All in all, he was patient. When the doctor finished, there was a heaviness in the air that was almost tangible.

"Sir," Hawkeye growled "You aren't actually going to believe this, are you?" Ed noticed that her hand was safely resting on her gun. "What kind of bullshit is this?"

"Lieutenant. Mind your manners. After everything we've seen, you and I both, does this kind of thing seriously surprise you?"

Hawkeye thought about this for a moment, and when it seemed like she had accepted that Mustang was right, she said "So what are we going to do about this?"

"That's why we called Mr. Mustang in here today. Edward and I agreed that the best scenario would be for Edward to take a personal leave of absence from work. It's my understanding that Mr. Mustang has the ability to grant Edward the time off that he needs."

"Of course I'll grant him the time off."

Ed thought that there wasn't anything else that could surprise him in this situation. He obviously couldn't have been more wrong.

"You will!?" This was the first time Ed had spoken since he entered the clinic.

"Of course I will. But you're living in the military dorms aren't you? They won't let you stay there if you're taking such a long leave of absence."

"He can move in with me." Al spoke up. "He can come home to Resembool."

"I wouldn't advise that. I'm confident that I'm the only doctor that would be willing to take on his situation. Moving him out of Central City would be unwise."

"He can stay with you, Roy."

You know how in movies, when someone says something crazy and everyone's heads turn to look at that person? Yeah? That's exactly what happened when Riza Hawkeye suggested that Ed move in with Roy.

"You have a 4 bedroom house, don't you?" she raised her eyebrows.

Everyone knew that this was literally the only option. Ed couldn't leave Central and he couldn't stay in his apartment. The only choice hat he had was to move in with he Colonel.

"So it's settled then!" The doctor stood up and walked over to the door, dismissing them. "Leave your new phone number with Dolores at the front desk. I'll call you in a week to work out the details of all of this."

Roy rose before any of them and turned to look at the doctor. "I'm sure that I have no need to remind you…" he began, in a tone that was not unfamiliar to anyone else in the room "That if anyone finds out about Ed, he will be taken in by the government and experimented on. And if that happens, I can't make any promises that I won't burn this clinic to the ground."

Sarah Lee's face didn't waver. "I don't like your tone. What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Roy turned to Ed. "Let me give you a ride home. There are a few things that you and I need to talk about."

"I don't think that he needs to go anywhere with you—" Al began, but was cut off by the soft touch of someone's hand on his arm.

"Alphonse, I think that you should let them be. I'll walk with you back to Edward's place." Hawkeye smiled at Al and Al knew that she was right.

They all left the clinic feeling terrible. Without realizing it, Ed and Roy had managed to turn the lives of several people upside down. And the guilt was apparent in both of their manners as they closed the doors to Roy's car that afternoon. Ed waited eagerly for the sound of the ignition to start, but he knew that he wasn't going to be hearing it for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reading and writing reviews and stuff I really appreciate it! You guys are the best. I just want to clarify one thing because I've gotten so many comment about it: yeah, I named the doctor Sarah Lee. I was like 12 when I wrote this story and I guess I was probably hungry? Haha, I know it's silly. But what evs. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 6

Sometimes there are too many things to say, and no possible way to say them. For Ed and Roy, they didn't even know where to begin. Things weren't okay. Not at all. They both had so much that they needed to discuss with one another, but neither of them could get anything out. The two men sat in silence, side by side in the front of Roy Mustang's car. The silence was deafening – like one of those silences where it feels like a cough is an earthquake. The silence was alive with the soft sounds of shallow breathing, until one of them finally made the daring attempt at breaking it.

"Edward…" Mustang turned to face Ed, who was sitting with his face smushed against the glass window of the car. "Edward we need to talk…"

Really? He couldn't have picked a less-cliché way of saying that?

"Then talk." Ed grumbled, refusing to look anywhere but outside of the car.

"I don't even know where to start." His voice was low, but not calm. Which was strange since even in the most ire of circumstances Roy Mustang's voice was calm.

"Maybe you can start with why the hell you abandoned me? Or maybe you want to get straight to how horrible it's going to be with me living with you."

Ouch. "I never abandoned you Ed."

Ed laughed and turned to face the Colonel. "Look if you're going to sit here and bullshit with me, I'd really appreciate it if you just took me home."

"I'm not bullshitting Ed! Why won't you just listen to me?" Mustang was clearly mad. But who cares? Ed was hurt! And he was pregnant. It didn't matter how Mustang felt. And he didn't even understand why Mustang was upset. Mustang was the one that seduced Ed. Mustang was the one that decided to end things before they even had a chance to talk about what happened. And Mustang wasn't the one that was pregnant.

"I don't get why you're so upset! It's not like this is your problem."

"Not my problem? Ed, everything about this is my problem!"

"You. Abandoned. Me." Ed said every word harshly, staring directly into Mustang's stupid face.

This time, Roy didn't respond. What could he even say? He looked away and closed his eyes. Ed wondered what he was thinking about. He was probably realizing that Ed was right. Roy had abandoned him. Why did sex have to complicate things so much? Before they had sex, things were fine. Yeah, there was unfulfilled sexual tension and they were mean to each other most of the time, but nothing hurt like this.

"You didn't speak to me. For months." He tried to steady his breathing "I didn't know what to think. I was alone. And I thought that you cared."

"Ed, I do care…" He reached out to touch Ed's arm but Ed quickly pulled away.

"Save it. Take me home."

"Ed…"

"Just take me home."

Roy didn't object any further. He turned the key, started the car, and drove Ed back to his apartment. The rest of the car ride was in complete silence.

"I'll send her out." Ed said, slamming the door behind him.

He stormed up the stairs to his apartment and paused when he got to the door. He knew that snooping wasn't ever a good idea, but if people didn't want to be heard then they probably shouldn't talk so loudly. So he was totally justified in listening to the conversation that Hawkeye was having with his younger brother.

"I can't believe that the Colonel would do something like this! There's so much at stake here and he's gone and thrown it all away!"

"Ed too. He's got a lot going for him and I don't think that having a kid is going to make his anxiety go away."

"This is a mess. What were they thinking?"

"That's just it – they weren't."

"Yeah, well this is one mess that I can't clean up for Roy. He's going to have to stop being so cold to Edward if he wants any of this to work out."

"Especially now that they're living together."

"They both need to stop acting like children."

Ed pushed the door open and glared at the blonde haired woman standing in front of him. Stop acting like a child? He stopped acting like a child when he watched his mother die. He stopped acting like a child when his brother's body was yanked away from him because of a mistake that wasn't his fault. How dare she say that he was acting like a child?

"He's in the car." Ed stormed past her and went into his bedroom, dramatically slamming the door behind him. From his pillow he heard the muffled sounds of goodbyes between his brother and Hawkeye followed by a very light knock on his bedroom door.

"Brother…" Al's voice was gentle and caring as always. "Brother, can I come in?"

Ed didn't answer, but knew that he didn't have to. The door creaked open and he felt Al's weight at the end of his bed. Al didn't say anything for a while; he just sat there, quietly showing his support. That was the funny thing about Ed and Al's relationship: they had seen hell, and knew what kind of horrors lived there. They had been through more pain and heartache than the average grown man and they were both still so young. And it was because of this that they knew that more often than not, there wasn't anything to say. Sometimes silent companionship was the best support in the world.

Al didn't say anything when Ed started crying. He knew that Ed was probably embarrassed, and was right. Ed figured that it was probably the hormones that were making him so uncharacteristically emotional. But why did his life have to be so hard? Would he ever stop paying for the sins of his boyhood? Would there ever be a final salvation? If there was a god, would he ever stop punishing the brothers for trying to defy him?

"Thanks for coming to see me Al."

"I'll always be here for you big brother. Always." He placed his hand gently on Ed's leg. "When the baby is born, I want you to come live with me and Winry in Resembool. It's time for you to come home." Ed sat up and hugged his brother, and somewhere between the tears and the hugs and the promises to move closer together once everything was over, both Ed and Al fell asleep.

Al helped Ed pack for the entirety of the next day before boarding his train back to Resembool. "Don't forget to call. Anytime you need me." Al reassured Ed that things were going to work out with one of his signature smiles. "I love you brother."

Ed finished packing his things and waited for the knock on the door that would mean the beginning of his demise.


End file.
